So Much Love
by ClarkaKent46
Summary: Beca's working at the station when a song reminds her of Chloe.


**This is my first story I have ever written, so if you would like, please give some advice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

Beca's interest immediately peaked when she heard the first notes of the song that popped up next on the radio. It was one that she had never heard before. Then the lyrics engulfed her.

_Hats need a beat_

_Like awake needs sleep_

_Like a pen needs a page_

_To re-write, you need a mistake, oh, yeah_

She knew that she liked this song already - quickly starting to think of other songs that could match this perfectly.

_Hearts need a mind_

_Like a clock needs the time_

_Like white needs black_

_If you leave I hope you need to come back_

As the song went on, she couldn't help but notice a strange feeling.

_Oh, I swear, I know, I believe it_

_Oh, I can't stop hearin' all the singin'_

_Oh, my soul has never had this feelin'_

_And it feels like gold_

Just that moment, Beca's phone buzzed with a message from her only favorite redheaded dementor (besides Emma Stone, because come on).

**_Hey! I missed you at practice today. Aubrey's upset to put it lightly. Is everything alright? xox_**

_You got so much love in you_

_You got so much love in you_

_I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you_

_You look like the songs I heard my whole like comin' true_

Wow. Did she really just get excited from a text from Chloe? As in Chloe Blue-Eyed Beale? Wait. What? Yeah, she has blue eyes. Gorgeous ones that complement her dark orange hair. And how does this song magically get to the part literally describing everything about Beca's feelings just as Chloe sends her the text that confirms Beca's thoughts?

**_Hey, sorry. I got held up in my last class...something about putting more effort into schoolwork and less into snarky remarks...yeah, lol. Good thing for Aubrey, I have a bunch of snarky remarks on standby for literally any occasion. So I just headed to the station for work because I love sitting on my ass alone in a creepy room, listening to songs that remind me of certain dementors. ;P_**

_Strike all the bells_

_Hit 'em hard, make 'em all yell_

_Celebrate, infatuate_

_Lock us up, yeah, incarcerate, oh_

**_Well you should study more...I wouldn't want you to get kicked out! Oh, trust me, she's got plenty to go right back at you. What song?! And I told you not do call me that! I don't like being associated with one of the bad guys in Harry Potter - I mean, you just don't mess with that! :( xox_**

_Oh, I swear, I know, I believe it_

_Oh, I can't stop hearin' all the singin'_

_Oh, my soul has never had this feelin'_

_And it feels like_

Beca had already realized weeks ago that she didn't want to get kicked out either during her tutoring sessions with Chloe.

**_I guess...I'm not particularly fond on leaving either. So Much Love In You by The Rocket Summer. Alright, alright! Control the gingerness!_**

_So, so, so much love in you_

_You got so much love in you_

_I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you_

_You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life comin' true_

**_Well that's great to know! ;) Why does that song remind you of me? xox_**

_You got so much love in you_

_You got so much love in you_

_I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you_

_You look like the songs oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Yeah, yeah, oh, c'mon, yeah_

**_Um, yeah. Definitely way too lazy to type that out. :D_**

Not even ten seconds later, a reply was shot back to her.

**_So tell me to my face. xox_**

Just then, Beca heard a knock on the door to the station. She walked over only to see her beautiful shadowy figure - because only Chloe Beale could make something possibly creepy the most beautiful sight (hence the shower incident) - standing outside as she paused for a small moment before she opened the door.

"Hi!" Chloe practically screams as she walks in and wraps Beca in a hug.

"He-uumph-y..jeez..what a powerful soul-crushing-like hug you deliver. Must have had some practice," Beca manages to barely get out with a smirk. "Yeah right! You liked it!" After Chloe releases her, they both walk over to Beca's desk.

_You got so much love in you_

_You got so much love in you_

_I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you_

_You look like the songs oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Yeah, yeah, oh, c'mon, yeah_

_You got so much love in you_

_You got so much love in you_

_I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you_

_You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life comin' true_

"So this song, huh?" Chloe says with a wink.

"Uh..yeah.." Beca smacks her lips together loudly while looking around the room - anywhere but those hypnotic oceans. "I don't know, I was just listening and the chorus came on, and well..it's true! I mean, you know how you are."

Chloe takes a step forward towards Beca who seems incredibly interested in the walls that she sees literally every day. "I don't know if I do know how I am...tell me," still slowly inching closer with the cutest little frown.

"Uh, well you are so kind and almost disgustingly optimistic about everything. I feel like you would do anything for anyone just to make them happy. And your smile! You smile has the ability to light up the darkest of rooms and is incredibly infectious-" Beca inhaled suddenly when she realized just how close Chloe was to her. This was turning pleasingly intimate.

Chloe runs her hands down Beca's forearms. Beca can't help but notice Chloe's face change expressions from the cute frown to genuine happiness while listening to herself being described. "I would do anything for anyone. But I don't want to." Beca's look of confusion compelled Chloe to grasp Beca's face with her cheeks in her hands. "I want to do anything for you."

In a moment of weakness, Beca recoiled slightly, "why? I haven't done anything."

"You've done everything." Those were the last words before Chloe's lips were pressed to hers - body flushed to her smaller form.

Many times Beca imagined love. Never had she seen it like she did in Chloe's eyes in that moment after the kiss.

"_You _have so much love. You probably can't even see it. You don't know how beautiful you are." Chloe kisses Beca again trying to convey through that action her feelings. "And like white needs rice, I need you."

"White needs rice? I'm pretty sure the lyrics are 'white needs black'..." Beca laughs.

"I know. But that's different. I like things that are different."


End file.
